hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartthrob
General Heartthrobs are a type of classmate, and were added to High School Story on January 22, 2014. They are unlocked at Level 9 with Musicians, Glees, Bands, Proms and Virtuosos. They are a combination of Jock, Musician, and ArtistArtist classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. The male Heartthrob is rarer than the female Heartthrob, which simply means they are harder to acquire through partying and more expensive to buy. The quest where you help the Heartthrob classmate is called 'Lonely Hearts', and you have to find your Heartthrob classmate some friends, as they don't have any because everyone they try to befriend just falls in love with them. In-Game Description With dashing looks, charisma, and confidence Heartthrobs are sure to charm everyone at your school! And if you're seeking love advice or a romantic night out, look no further! Heartthrobs are here to sweep you off your feet. Hangouts The Heart throb classmate can be placed in either the Jock, Musician, or Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Heartthrob Classmate's pose is blowing a kiss. Earning Rates Dependent on which Hangout they are placed in, Heartthrob classmates will generate coins that can be collected by tapping on the Hangout. Male * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Female * Level 1: 112 CpH * Level 2: 122 CpH * Level 3: 132 CpH * Level 4: 142 CpH * Level 5: 152 CpH * Level 6: 162 CpH * Level 7: 172 CpH * Level 8: 182 CpH * Level 9: 192 CpH * Level 10: 202 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Heartthrob. However, it must be noted that the male Heartthrob is far more rare than the female, and so will take many more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Heartthrob is part Jock, Musician, and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Heartthrob is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Heartthrob (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party two Prom classmates, since it will satisfy the need for a Jock, Musician, and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Heartthrob, the party and admission length will be 23 hrs. For the female Heartthrob, the party and admission length will be 11 hrs, and 30 minutes. Combination List Heartthrob + Heartthrob Jock + Virtuoso Musician + Dancer Artist + Band Rarity The rarity for a male Heartthrob is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Heartthrob is 1 star or common. Prices In the Store, the male Heartthrob is worth 3,300 rings in the shop, while the female Heartthrob is only worth 345 rings. This simply indicates that the male Heartthrob is the rarer classmate. When selling a Heartthrob, the male is worth 2,300 coins, while the female is worth 1,150 coins. Outfits Male IMG_8075.png||Level 1 Outfit IMG_8077.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_8079.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7814.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_8083.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_8086.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_8094.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_8099.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Heartthrobs are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types